


lemon boy

by yoomij



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, lemon boy - Freeform, no angst :), not proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoomij/pseuds/yoomij
Summary: yamaguchi makes friends with lemon boy.based on lemon boy by cavetown.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. a bittersweet boy

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hiiii theres no angst for once yay :)  
> it's basically just a retell of tsukiyama meeting but I added some minor scenes here and there

_ There once was a bittersweet man and they called him lemon boy _

_ He was growing in my garden  _

_ And I pulled him out by his hair like a weed  _

_ And like weeds do, he only came and grew back again  _

_ So I figured this time, I might as well let him be _

Yamaguchi remembers clearly when he first met Tsukishima. Several boys from his primary school had come up to him and exposed his biggest insecurity; his freckles or really, his acne. 

“Tadashi’s face is all pimply!” one of them had sneered.

“Why’re you so scrawny?” 

They pushed him to the ground. Not knowing what to do, Yamaguchi simply laid there on the ground and started tearing up.

“Look, he’s crying!”

“He’s such a crybaby!”

Through his tears, Yamaguchi saw a tall boy behind them. 

He hoped the tall boy wasn’t a bully as well.

Upon noticing the other boy’s presence, the three boys turned around. 

“What’re you looking at, huh?” one of the boys yelled. The other boy glanced warily at the tall boy.

“Isn’t he in grade 6?” he whispered. 

“As if! He’s in the other class, same grade as us. Nothing to be scared of. And he has that stupid nickname ‘lemon boy’.”

Lemon boy stayed silent as he watched the three boys bicker before deciding to speak up. “...Pathetic,” he smirked.

Yamaguchi and the three boys stared at him. “T-The heck?” 

Lemon boy rolled his eyes and turned around to leave. 

“H-Hey hold it!” one of the boys ran after the tall boy. 

“What?” Lemon boy scoffed, towering over the boy. 

“Um…” the boy felt himself shrink under the tall boy’s glare. “Y-Your glasses are lame!” was all he said before running away. Lemon boy simply laughed. 

Yamaguchi felt himself tear up again. The ‘pathetic’ was most likely directed toward him as well. However, Yamaguchi could feel nothing but admiration for the tall boy with glasses. 

The bullies had always tormented Yamaguchi, and he never did anything to stop them. Lemon boy was able to say something to them, all by himself. It was  _ so _ cool, it made Yamaguchi extremely jealous. He wished he was the one who had been able to stand up to the bullies. He wished he could be like Lemon boy.

After thinking, Yamaguchi decided to check out the volleyball club. He thought that if he played a sport, he’d become strong as well. 

(He had originally planned to join the baseball or soccer clubs, but the boys looked too scary.)

Yamaguchi almost let out a scream when a familiar voice came up from behind him. 

“Hello.” It was Lemon boy.

Yamaguchi froze as he stared at Lemon in fear. He was tall. And scary. Very scary. 

But he had saved Yamaguchi, so he had to thank Lemon boy.

“Thank you for the other day!” Yamaguchi blurted before thinking, bowing down. Lemon boy looked at him with shock. 

“Um, have we met before?” Lemon boy asked. Yamaguchi felt his cheeks grow hot.

Had Lemon boy forgotten?

“Th… er… sh… Oh! You’ve got some really cool sneakers huh?” Yamaguchi awkwardly supplied. “No, I mean- my sneakers are just from the school’s gym!” 

Lemon boy simply stared at him with an annoyed expression. 

Yamaguchi was definitely sure he had messed up everything.

“These are hand-me-downs, though. I’m borrowing my brother’s until we go buy me new ones next week,” Lemon boy replied. 

A smile appeared on Yamaguchi’s face. “Your brother plays volleyball too?” 

Now it was Lemon boy’s turn to blush. “He plays at this championship school called Karasuno. He’s kinda… like… the Ace, I guess?” 

“Ace!” Yamaguchi said excitedly. “The Ace of a championship school! Th-That’s so cool!” 

A heavier blush settled on Lemon boy’s cheeks. “It’s not really such a big deal or anything… I mean, he’s been like that since middle school…” 

“That so coooool!” Yamaguchi gasped. “Wow! How long’s he been playing! Was he on the team here?” 

Just like that, Lemon boy was Yamaguchi’s friend. 

“Oh! What’s your name? I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi!” 

Lemon boy was startled. “...Lemon boy,” he had replied, even though he looked unhappy with it.

“No, silly! Your real name! I don’t wanna call you a vegetable, that’s stupid and mean,” Yamaguchi huffed.

“Lemons are fruits,” Lemon boy said.

“Woah! Really?” 

Lemon boy nodded. “It’s Tsukishima Kei.”

“Can I call you Kei-kun? Or Tsukki!” 

Lemon boy stared at the freckled boy, feeling odd. 

Yamaguchi was the first one to call Lemon boy by his real name.


	2. a citrus friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yams stands up for lemonboy

_ Lemon Boy and me started to get along together  _

_ I helped him plant his seeds, and we'd mow the lawn in bad weather  _

_ It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him  _

_ So I got myself a citrus friend _

Yamaguchi constantly followed Lemon boy, refusing to leave his side. At first, Lemon boy was annoyed, but eventually, he got used to him. 

Yamaguchi had also taken notice that nobody really spoke to Lemon boy or interacted with him. When he had asked Lemon boy about this, Lemon boy’s face fell and he avoided the topic.

“Why’re you hanging out with Lemon boy, now?” the bullies had returned. Yamaguchi was going to sit there and take their words, but they had brought up his new friend.

Lemon boy opened his mouth to say something, but Yamaguchi had beaten him to it.

“B-Because he’s cool! And don’t call him Lemon boy, that’s really mean!” Yamaguchi found his voice for the first time.

“Or what, you gonna cry again?” they laughed.

“Lemon boy’s so lame and stingy! He can die for all I care!”

“He isn’t lame! He’s cool!” Yamaguchi screamed. “You guys are stingy! And stupid, too!”

“You-”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi” Lemon boy said. “You too. You guys are so pathetic.”

The bullies just stared at Lemon boy, faces red and the stalked off.

Lemon boy took a look at Yamaguchi, tears were streaming down his face. “You don’t have to constantly follow me around if you don’t like me.”

Yamaguchi looked up to Lemon boy. “What do you mean! Of course I like you! You’re s-so cool!” he croaked through tears. “And you’re my friend!” 

Yamaguchi was the first person to be Lemon boy’s friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have nice dya


	3. smelling like lemon zest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yams has a toxic friend :(

_ But soon his bittersweet started to rub off on me  _

_ You'd think smelling like lemon zest would be pretty neat  _

_ I found out that my friends are more of the savoury type  _

_ And they weren't too keen on compromising with a nice lemon pie _

“Yamaguchi,” Lemon boy said, interrupting Yamaguchi’s conversation with another boy in the class. “I’m gonna go watch Karasuno’s match tomorrow, wanna come?”

Yamaguchi immediately lit up. 

“My brother’s always telling me not to come ‘cause it’d make him nervous, but… he’s a third-year now, so this is going to be his last match in the prefecture.” Lemon boy said.

“Lemon boy!” the boy called.

Lemon boy turned around with a frown. “Stop…” he started. 

“Your brother’s in the Karasuno’s volleyball club, right? Mine is too, but he’s probably better than your brother,” the boy laughed. Lemon boy felt annoyed. “So what’s his position?”

“...Wing spiker,” Lemon boy hesitantly replied. 

“Ooh, same as mine! They’ve got a lot of bench strength… so it must be tough. It might not be such a good idea to go to a championship school if you can’t play in matches.” the boy said. 

“Tsukki’s brother does play though, right?” Yamaguchi innocently asked.

“Huh? No way,” the boy bluntly said. I went to see a match recently, and there weren’t any regulars with your brother’s name.” 

“...That can’t be true at all. He’s always telling me how things are in his matches and all that,” Lemon boy defended. “You must be mistaken.”

The boy rolled his eyes. “Ugh… of course, it’s Lemon boy, after all,” he murmured under his breath. “Just take a look and you’ll see.”

“...Yeah, we’ll see when we go.”

When Lemon boy went back to his seat, the boy turned and started talking to Yamaguchi again. “Please tell me you’re just hanging out with Lemon boy as a joke…”

_ So Lemon Boy and me, we just gotta get along together  _

_ I'll help him plant his seeds, and we'll mow the lawn in bad weather  _

_ It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him  _

_ So I got myself a citrus friend _

“Huh? His name is Tsukishima, not Lemon boy. And I like hanging out with him for fun!” Yamaguchi replied. 

“I don’t wanna be your friend anymore if you keep hanging out with Lemon boy.”

“That’s really mean and stupid of you! Tsukki is so cool!” Yamaguchi frowned.

“See? Lemon boy’s meanness and stinginess is rubbing off you. No normal kid would wanna hang out with Lemon boy. You’re just as bad as him,” the boy scoffed. “Stop hanging out with him and I’ll stay your friend.”

Yamaguchi didn’t cry. He really wanted to punch his so-called friend in the face, though. 

“I’d rather hang out with Tsukki than be your friend,” Yamaguchi replied, glaring at the boy. The boy’s eyes widened. 

“Whatever… you sucked anyway.”

Yamaguchi was the first person to pick Lemon boy over something. 


	4. running out of fertilizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but it happens all the time so its okay :)

_ But what if I run out of fertilizer  _

_ What if the clouds run out of rain?  _

_ What if Lemon Boy won't grow no longer?  _

_ What if beaches dry of sugar cane?  _

_ Oh, well The whales start to beach themselves  _

_ Tortoise shells tear away from their spines  _

_ It happens all the time, it happens all the time _

Lemon boy’s eyes ran across the players.

“One blocker!”

His eyes flicked back and forward, scanning.

“Nice!”

Lemon boy felt dread.

“They’re coming from the left! Left!”

Lemon boy froze and realization sunk in.

“Nice spike!”

“Wow! Number 10 did it again and he’s only 170 centimeters!”

“Plus, he’s only a second-year, too!”

Yamaguchi stood up.

“See! The lefthand ace is a third-year named Kawada! And a second-year whos’s called the ‘small super ace’! It’s been like that the whole year!”

“We get it already!” Yamaguchi yelled. His anger was soon replaced with worry. “We can just tell by looking…”

Lemon boy stared blankly at nothing. 

His dear brother was never on the court. 

“Nice spike!”

He lied.

“Bring it!”

He stared. His brother across from him, cheering Karasuno on.

“Nice serve!”

Lemon boy sighed. “Pathetic.”

Lemon boy left. “Pathetic.”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi ran after him.

Pathetic wasn’t directed to his brother. That was very clear.

“Heh. You were so confident your brother would actually be there?” 

Lemon boy stayed silent. 

“Lemon boy’s so lame! Why would anyone related to you be good at something?” 

“Shut up!” Yamaguchi snapped. “You’re the lame one! Why don’t you just mind your own business? You already said you weren’t my friend so stop hanging around us!”

The boy’s face grew red.

“And… you’re still, really cool, you know?” Yamaguchi looked at Lemon boy.

“...What?”

“You’re still really cool, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said louder. 

Yamaguchi was the first person to stay with Lemon boy.


	5. we're the bitterest boys around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe they get together :)

_ Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever  _

_ Like Snufkin and Little My, we'll get around wherever  _

_ Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever  _

_ Like Snufkin and Little My, we'll get around wherever  _

_ It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him  _

And now, they’re in their last year of Senior year. 

“Tsukishima-senpai is so mean… I don’t get how the other third-years can stand him and be his friend,” a first-year who had just joined the team groaned.

“I know! And he’s so cocky,” another first-year sighed. 

“That’s not true.”

The first years turned around to see non-other than Yamaguchi. 

“Y-Yamaguchi senpai!”

“Tsukki may seem like that, but there’s a reason he’s my best friend, you know?” Yamaguchi smiled a bit.

“He always picks a fight with Kageyama-senpai and says really mean stuff about Hinata-senpai. And he always tells you to shut up!” 

“Because we’re all friends,” Yamaguchi said. “That’s how he shows his love,” he whispered. “And he’s really cool!”

The first years stared at him. “...If you say so senpai.”

“...Yamaguchi I’m not that cool, you know,” Lemon boy said. 

“What do you mean? You totally are!” Yamaguchi gasped.

“You don’t have to say that to make me feel better…”

“Tsukishima Kei! I’m not saying it to make you feel better! And this isn’t like you, give me Tsukki back!” Yamaguchi whined. 

“It’s just… do you even like me?”

Yamaguchi felt heat crawl up his cheeks. “Yes! I love you!”

Oops.

“What?”

Yamaguchi nearly let out a scream.

“I mean, I like you! But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you! But I don’t love you in that- uh, I-” Yamaguchi stuttered, face bright red. 

“Shut up Yamaguchi,” Lemon boy said, and kissed him. “I love you too.”

Yamaguchi was the first person to love Lemon boy. 

_ 'Cause we're the bitterest boys in town _

_ Yeah, we're the bitterest guys around _

_ And now I got myself a citrus friend _

**Author's Note:**

> have a good day :)


End file.
